Human
by Princess Keda
Summary: What if the ninja had used the same devise that resurrected The Overlord, to resurrect Zane? Post episode 34. I Probably wont follow the story line of season 4.
1. Chapter 1

**Human**

**A Ninjago Fanfic**

Pixal watched with terrified anticipation. The machine seemed like it was working and Lloyd had not fainted from exhaustion yet. Pixal looked on as Lloyd poured his remaining golden power into the black machine. Cyrus had been skeptical from the beginning and now she could see why. It was taking more power than she had thought.

"Lloyd you need to stop. We'll find another way!" Garmadon called. The look of worry on his face reflected her doubts.

"No! He needs me to do this! We have already tried every other way. This is it." Lloyd continued giving it all he had.

_Ninety three percent downloaded. _The computer's mechanical voice replied.

"See, only…a little...more!"

_One hundred percent downloaded._

A huge burst of light erupted from the machine they had all been watching intently. The light was blinding. When the light dissipated, Pixal turned to see what was waiting for them. If Pixal had needed to breathe, it would have caught in her throat. There, laying on the ground, was Zane. She didn't move. No one present even dared to breathe. They felt that if they did anything he would disappear. He stirred. Then he came to his knees and looked up at them. He smiled. Pixal ran to him and fell to her knees and hugged him. Zane made quiet chocking sounds but made no move to stop her suffocating hug. He just put his arms around her and smiled wider. After a moment she carefully pulled away just enough to see his face. Tears rolled down her face.

"I thought I would never see you again!" her face was an odd mix of grief and joy.

Zane brought his hands up and held her face in his hands.

"That's not true. You never gave up." Gently he wiped her tears away, and she finally smiled back.

He then tried to stand but his new legs gave out beneath him. Pixal caught him and helped him to stand.

"Guess I'll need to get used to that." Then as if by magic, everyone seemed to snap out of their trace. Kai, Jay, and Cole leapt forward and barreled into their long lost friend and brother. Not able to keep his balance even with Pixal helping him, Zane fell under the onslaught of three crying, laughing, nearly hysterical, and not very dignified ninja. Pixal, content that Zane would not disappear if she looked away, turned to see a very exhausted but a very happy Lloyd standing with the help of his father. She saw joy on the faces of Nya and Dareth. And Wu had tears in his eyes.

When the ninja finally came to their senses, they helped Zane to stand again. They didn't dare leave his side. Wu quietly walked up to the four of them.

"How…How do you feel?" Wu asked tentatively as if afraid of the answer.

"I feel wonderful Sensei. But it does feel very different. It might take me a while to be back to my former strength." Sensei Wu smiled.

"I have full confidence that you will."

"I can't believe you're back." Kai said.

"Believe it. I'm here to stay." Zane gently picked up Pixal's hand in his own. "It is indescribably wonderful to be back, but I have a lot to learn. I'm human now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Human**

**A Ninjago Fanfic**

**Chapter 2**

_ The long awaited chapter is here. I got some requests to do more with this so I did. Honestly I don't know where this will go, I'm kinda just wingin it. So enjoy my silly little fic full of Pixane feels and human Zane fluff. _

…

_There was a flash of blue, bright and intense. Pain, like hot fire and as cold as ice, filled every inch of his body. His arms trembled, his mind screamed. He could feel his heart beating out of control, it wouldn't be long now. His hands were griping cold metal. He knew if he let go the pain would stop. The pain. It was unbearable, but he couldn't let go. Not yet. Not until they were safe… till she was safe._

Zane jerked awake, barely stifling a scream. He gripped his heart, hoping the gesture would slow its rapid beating. He could still feel the phantom pain from his dream. Zane tried to slow his breathing and calm his mind. He was okay. The pain was just a dream. No, a memory. It was only a memory. They were safe, they were all safe. Zane continued to slow his breathing until he felt calm again. Once he was calm he gently closed his eyes again and laid his head back on his pillow. But he couldn't go back to sleep. Not after that nightmare. Zane opened his eyes again and looked at the ceiling of his room in Garmadon's monastery. Zane tried to turn off his mind so he couldn't dream, but of course he failed. Before when he didn't want to think he could just turn everything off and just meditate. But now…Now he was human and he didn't have that luxury. Zane abandoned his attempts and stood up carful to be quiet. His brothers laid on similar pads close by, sound asleep. They were exhausted after the events of the day, especially Lloyd who looked like he would sleep for a week. They had all crammed into the room in an effort to be close to him. Not one of them had left his side since he had woken up.

Zane tried to tiptoe around them as best he could, but with his diminished motor skills due to his new body, he managed to step on Kai's fingers. Luckily he didn't wake up. He was really out. Zane gently slid the door open and stepped into the main room and closed the door behind him. Zane tried to find his way outside using the walls as support and guidance as he moved. The monastery was quiet except for the wind and the quiet snores. He could hear Wu's distinct snore a few rooms down from him and smiled. Moving without a sound due to the solid wood floor of building, Zane found the door that lead out to the courtyard. The night was calm and the moon was full and bright, its glow illuminating the garden and the courtyard in a soft blue light. Zane paused at the door and drank in its beauty. He had never seen such a beautiful night. It seemed that everything was more beautiful than it had been before. Zane stepped out into the garden. His legs began to shake the moment he left the support of the wall. Despite his acceptance of his weakness, it still angered and frightened him. How long would it take before he was strong enough to walk again let alone fight? Zane struggled to push the worrying thoughts from his already troubled mind. Zane found a bow staff lying next to the wall and used it as a walking stick. Zane wandered through the lovely garden Miskao had planted when she and Garmadon had built the monastery. There were many exotic flowers and plants and young trees casting shadows in the soft glow of the moon. The summer night smelled wonderful. Cool and clean and full of life. The night walk was calming, but Zane was still uneasy. The nightmare had brought something to the surface, something he didn't want to face. Zane came to the edge of one of the many ponds that were scattered throughout the garden. This was the largest. Zane carefully sat down next to the water's edge and set the staff down. Then he slipped into the pond.

His thoughts were so railed up that an underwater meditation seemed like the best solution. He could always find piece in the calm water, but in his haste he hadn't thought about his state of health. As soon as his head dropped beneath the surface he knew he had made a grave error. He couldn't breathe.

Zane tried to swim up and take a breath, but the water was deep and he couldn't touch the bottom. His muscles were tired and untrained. He wouldn't be able to reach the surface and stay there. Zane fought the panic. He needed to breathe; his lungs were beginning to burn. Zane fought instinct and let himself sink. If he could reach the bottom, perhaps he could push off and reach the surface and the edge of the pool. Zane reached the bottom and pushed up with all his might. His head broke the surface and he took in a strangled breath and fought to stay above the water with little avail. Zane struggled to reach the edge. Whenever his head broke the surface he tried to call for help, but the water cut off his cries and he only managed to crock out a few weak yelps before he couldn't keep his head up any longer. Zane's arms began to go limp with exhaustion and his lungs began to burn again. His mind was consumed with panic. What had he been thinking?

A hand grabbed his shirt and pulled him upwards with amazing force. His head broke the surface and he coughed and choked as his body struggled to pull air into his lungs as fast as humanly possible. Zane felt the ground beneath him again and collapsed in a fit of coughs and wheezes.

"What were you thinking?!

Zane waited until his coughs subsided before he turned to face her. Zane almost flinched as looked into Pixal's furious eyes.

"What…were you THINKING?!" Pixal rarely displayed emotion in her voice but this was a whole new level. Pixal was almost screaming at him. Zane couldn't bring himself to look at her again.

"Thanks. I…I thought I was a goner. I only wanted to meditate…" It was all he could think of to say to her. Pixal said nothing. Zane looked up at her again. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Her eyes were no longer furious, but full of pain and fear. All her pent up emotions were on display and it shattered his heart. It was worse than he feared. He watched as the last of her resolve crumbled and she fell to her knees and sobbed. Zane leapt forward and cradled her in his arms. He gently stroked her hair trying to slow her shaky sobs. Zane felt a few of his own tears escape despite his efforts to hold them back. This was all his fault.

"Pixal…Pixal I'm so sorry…so so sorry…" Zane gently kissed her forehead wishing he could take the pain away. The pain he had caused.

"Zane…why? Why did you…" Pixal paused before she continuned.

"Why did you leave me?"

Her words cut like a knife, right to the center of his troubled heart. She had confirmed his fear, that he had truly hurt Pixal and the others. He couldn't reply. What could he say?

"I…"

"I thought you were dead! Gone forever! You died right in front of me and I couldn't do anything… I… didn't even get to say goodbye. Don't leave me again, please!"

"Pixal…"

Pixal stopped crying and just laid in his arms whispering please over and over. Zane said nothing. He didn't know what to say. As much as he wanted to, he could bring himself to promise her he would never leave again. If anything now that he was human, he would most certainly die eventually. He had almost drowned. If it hadn't been for Pixal coming when she did… He had been such an idiot! When he had been a robot, he had never let emotions drive him to make stupid decisions. Now he felt as though his mind would never be as calm and clear as it had been before.

"I'm here now. I love you and I never want to leave again, but I can't promise that I won't…I want to so badly but I can't. I love you so much. I'm so sorry…"

Pixal stopped and looked up at him. Her eyes were clear and beautiful. She looked at him intently her eyes no longer sad but determined.

"I love you too." Her eyes didn't lie. "So when the time comes…take me with you. Don't leave me behind like that ever again. You can promise me that." She had that look in her eyes that told him she meant every word. He didn't question it.

"I promise." He smiled sadly at her. Zane held her close not wanting to let her go.


End file.
